1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to explorations for hydrocarbons involving investigations of regions of an earth formation that may be penetrated by a borehole. More specifically, the invention deals with the problem of accurate digital representation of analog signals measured by sensors in the earth formation for subsequent processing. An example is discussed in some detail of highly localized borehole investigations employing the introduction and measuring of individual focused survey currents injected toward the wall of a borehole with a tool moved along the borehole.
2. Background of the Art
Electrical earth borehole logging is well known and various devices and various techniques have been described for this purpose. In an electrical investigation of a borehole, current from an electrode is introduced in the formation from a tool inside the borehole. There are two modes of operation: in one, the current at the measuring electrode is maintained constant and a voltage is measured while in the second mode, the voltage of the electrode is fixed and the current flowing from the electrode is measured. Ideally, it is desirable that if the current is varied to maintain constant the voltage measured at a monitor electrode, the current is inversely proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated. Conversely, it is desirable that if this current is maintained constant, the voltage measured at a monitor electrode is proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated.
Techniques for investigating the earth formation with arrays of measuring electrodes have been discussed. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,969 to Baker, Canadian Patent No. 685727 to Mann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,623 to Gianzero, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,686 to Dory et al. The Baker patent teaches a plurality of electrodes, each of which is formed of buttons which are electrically joined by flexible wires with buttons and wires embedded in the surface of a collapsible tube. The Mann patent teaches an array of small electrode buttons either mounted on a tool or a pad and each of which introduces in sequence a separately measurable survey current for an electrical investigation of the earth formation. The electrode buttons are placed in a horizontal plane with circumferential spacings between electrodes and a device for sequentially exciting and measuring a survey current from the electrodes is described. The Gianzero patent discloses a pad mounted device, each pad having a plurality of small measure electrodes from which individually measurable survey currents are injected toward the wall of the borehole. The measure electrodes are arranged in an array in which the measure electrodes are so placed at intervals along at least a circumferential direction (about the borehole axis) as to inject survey currents into the borehole wall segments which overlap with each other to a predetermined extent as the tool is moved along the borehole. U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,796 to Evans et al., having the same assignee as the present invention and the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pad mounted resistivity device in which the electrodes are non-overlapping. U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,014 to Evans et al. having the same assignee as the present invention and the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pad mounted resistivity device discloses a resistivity imaging device that uses capacitive coupling and may be used with oil based mud.
The devices described in the two Evans patents and in Gianzero may be referred to as a “two-electrode” system comprising the measure electrode and the pad. One of the problems with “two-electrode” imaging tools is a lack of resolution to resistivity inhomogeneities in front of the pad's buttons. The reason for this phenomenon could be easily seen from FIG. 3 that shows simplified paths for the current In entering the button. The mandrel of the tool is denoted by 34 and two exemplary resistivity electrodes 41a and 41n are shown on a pad 55. The current in each of the electrodes is determined by the overall impedance Ri that has been affected by the leakage impedance RL between the electrode and the return, the impedance of the fluid between the electrode Rfl and the formation, the background formation impedance RF as well as the local variation of the formation resistivity ΔRF—the desired signal.
                              Ri          =                                    RL              ·                              (                                                      R                    fl                                    +                  RF                  +                                      Δ                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    RF                                                  )                                                    RL              +                              R                fl                            +              RF              +                              Δ                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                RF                                                    ,                            (        1        )            The impedance Rfl can be quite small in the presence of large standoff resulting in a quite significant leakage currents ILi. This measurement situation could lead to the pad response as demonstrated on the FIG. 4a. Shown in FIG. 4a is a measured signal 101 plotted as a function of electrode number n. The measured signal 101 includes a large background signal and a small imaging signal component. The desired signal could be either poorly digitized if there is not enough dynamic range of the analog to digital converter used in the system, or could even by clipped to the full scale level 103. It should be noticed that in known tools the above-mentioned problem can not be recovered by automatic gain control, or in post-processing.
The problem of the two-electrode system of typical of many that are encountered in the evaluation of earth formations. In general terms, a plurality of sensors make measurements of a parameter of interest of the earth formation. The signals associated with each of the sensors may be characterized as the sum of a background signal and a differential signal. The differential signal varies from one sensor to another and is characteristic of local variations in the parameter of interest. The signals at the sensors are analog measurements. In situations where the background signal is much greater than the differential signal, it is desirable to improve the dynamic range of the difference signals when the output of the sensors is part of a digital data processing system The present invention addresses this problem.